Colossal Tribes: Bronze Kingdom
Colossal Tribes: Bronze Kingdom is the first game in the Colossal Tribes series. It is created by Moonlight Studios and it will be released in 2014 for the Wii U. It is the first game in the First Colossal Tribes Trilogy. It is followed by Colossal Tribes: Silver Shadows and Colossal Tribes: Golden Sky. Gameplay The game is set in 3D and offers a wide variety of terrains and landscapes, from grass to ice to rock. The player controls a character, which they use to defeat enemies in the area. Each character has type specific moves. A character is made a certain type allowing them to learn those type moves. Each character has the ability to learn 8 moves in their lifetime, but they can only use 4 moves at any one time. During the game, the player must defeat leaders of different towns and obtain the medal below the Bronze Statue. When battling, a player can increase the characters power by using specific items to boost their move types, such as holding a Tennis Racket (CT) will boost the power of moves performed by Sporty Characters such as Dave (CT). But, this will result in a loss of some of their health. Players can also uses items that temporarily block the use of certain moves or lower some of their stats, but this makes them lose some health as well. But what matter most is the stats of the character. A character has 9 different stats: Attack, Defence, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defence, Aereal, Sneak, Speed, Stamina and Health. Certain characters excel in certain stats, but not in others. For example, Akito (CT) excels in Attack and Speed, but her Sp. Attack and Sneak are quite poor. To improve certain stats, a player can do specific training in gyms or in the wild. This will take a long time, but it might be worth it. For a short burst of energy, a player can eat certain foods to increase a stat for arounds 20 seconds. Plot Background Plot When a person becomes a certain age, they begin to learn moves by manipulating energy. This was due to an explosion many years ago, which got mutating spores to enter into the bodies of people and creatures. Eventually, the people began to obtain powers and weapons, which they could use to fight with. The people then passed these, through their genes, into their offspring, who developed powers as well. However, the spores also made people and creatures turn bad and those people began attacking the towns and citizens of those respective towns. After a huge war, the bad mutants were fought off and the people went back to having normal lives. The ruler of the land then came up with the idea, that allowing the children to go on an adventure will allow them to experience the full uses of their powers. So, in most towns, he gave money to allow them develop places called "Challenge Facilities". Once a person has gained enough rewards from those facilities, he/she would be able to obtain a special medal from atop the Bronze Statue. Main Plot The game begins in the small village of Glass Meadows, being either the female character, Myleina or the male character, Kage. Characters Locations NOTE: These are not in order at the moment Items Battle Items *Vine Trap *Fire Circle *Icidrill *Shadow Cutter *Gravetomb *Igloo Stat Items *Meat - Improves Attack *Biscuit - Improves Defense *??? - Improves Sp. Attack *??? - Improves Sp. Defence *Acorn - Improves Aereal *Pepper - Improves Speed *Chocolate - Improves Sneak *Energy Drink - Improves Stamina Health Items *Sweets *Fries *Health Bar *Milkshake Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games